En Silencio
by mynameisatan
Summary: Alexandra es una chica muda que termina llegando al Área sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Los chicos no saben que la nueva integrante del grupo es una Ella y no un El. Ella tratará de ocultarlo. Cuales son exactamente los planes de CRUEL? MinhoxOC / *Antes de la llegada de Thomas*
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicos,

Hace poco me animé a leer el primer libro de TMR, y me encantó. Tanto que inmediatamente me leí el segundo y el tercero. Se ha vuelto uno de mis libros favoritos y pensé en hacer este fic, ya que no hay muchos de mi querido Minho *blushes*. Espero les guste.

_Declaro que no soy dueña de la serie de The Maze Runner, ni de ningún personaje perteneciente a ella excepto mi OC. Toda la serie le pertenece a James Dashner._

* * *

Episodio 1.

Ella despertó con una fuerte sacudida del suelo.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos y se sentó, mirando a su alrededor.

Nada.

No podía ver nada.

Solo absoluta oscuridad en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Bajo sus manos podía sentir la fría superficie del metal, y un ruido de metales frotándose que le indicaba que estaba en movimiento, una ligera brisa le decía que se encontraba subiendo. _"Probablemente un ascensor..."_ pensó. _"Donde estoy...?"_. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. No podía recordar que es lo que estuvo haciendo antes de llegar a aquel lugar.

Se concentró aún más, y descubrió que no podía recordar absolutamente nada. Comenzó a entrar en pánico. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se agitó. Solo tenía cortos recuerdos, de ciertos momentos o lugares, pero ninguno le podía decir nada acerca de ella ni de su vida.

Otra fuerte sacudida la lanzó al otro lado del ascensor, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Ella gruñó, sacudió su cabeza y se levanto nuevamente, esta vez poniéndose de pie. Apoyándose en el muro de metal, se dijo una y otra vez en su cabeza que se tratara de calmar. El pánico no la ayudaría a pensar.

Trató de pensar en su familia -la cual ella suponía que tenía-, pero nada se le vino a la mente. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, frustrada, pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello, desenredándolo ligeramente. Se percató que su cabello era lacio y no era muy largo, más arriba de sus hombros aproximadamente y se encontraba en capas, se imaginaba que tal vez parecía el corte como el de un niño. Luego recordó algo. _"Alexandra... Me llamo Alexandra..."_

Luego de le ocurrió -¿Cual era su apariencia?- Llevó sus manos hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a palparlo. Sus hombros no se sentían muy anchos y tenía brazos delgados. Su pecho se encontraba vendado pero no le ajustaba demasiado, pero eso no le impidió darse cuenta que tenía senos pequeños. Tenía la ligera esperanza de no ser completamente plana, ya lo vería cuando saliera de aquella caja.

Aquello le hizo recordar que todavía se encontraba allí adentro. _"Cuando podré salir de aquí?"_ se preguntó.

En ese preciso momento una alarma comenzó a sonar, ensordeciendola. Subió sus manos hacía sus oídos y se tiró al suelo. Mientras más subía, el ruido se hacia cada vez más fuerte. El ascensor dio una sacudida más violenta que las demás, pero esta vez para detenerse.

Todo se encontraba ya en silencio.

Bajó sus manos y alzó su cabeza. Para aquel momento su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la sala, dejándola ver nada más que sombras. Logró escuchar ruido fuera de la caja y algunas voces. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las paredes, mirando hacía el techo, lugar de donde provenían ambos sonidos.

Luego escuchó un crujido y repentinamente una fuerte luz entró a la caja, cegándola por unos segundos. Elevó sus manos y cubrió sus ojos. Dos sombras aparecieron al borde del techo, tapándole del sol y dejándola que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la nueva iluminación.

"Que tal está el nuevo?" Escuchó de una voz que vino del fondo.

"Miren al garlopo, se ve medio afeminado!"

"El larcho tiene cara de mujer!"

"Si quiera tendremos algo lo más cercano a una."

"De cuantos lo ves?"

Escucho que otras personas decían. Se percató que era inglés. Como lo entendía? No tenía la más mínima idea. Pero escucho tantas voces que ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza viniendole, junto con una onda de pánico.

Todos eran hombres.

Esperaba si quiera encontrar alguna otra chica ahí.

A donde había ido a parar ella?

"Cállense!" Escucho que dijo uno de los que se encontraban más cerca a ella. Todos silenciaron. En su mente agradeció al desconocido. Luego el otro chico que le acompañaba le lanzó una soga que terminaba en un grueso nudo hacia adentro de la caja. Comprendiendo que nadie le ayudaría a subir, se sujetó fuertemente de ella, dando un par de tiros para ver si era segura para subir por ella.

Ojeo hacia arriba, mirando fijamente los rostros de los que la estaban ayudando.

Uno era un chico de piel morena y su cabello pegado a su cabeza, mostraba un rostro de ligero fastidio. Alexandra sintió encogerse bajo su mirada dura. A su lado estaba un chico alto y más delgado que el moreno, de cabello rubio. Su rostro era más relajado, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que subiera.

Ella suspiró y apoyó su pie en el nudo de la soga, apretó sus manos alrededor de ella y fue jalada hacia el agujero del techo. Cerca de allí, varias manos la agarraron y la terminaron de subir.

Tragó saliva y se levanto. Lentamente giró encima del lugar de donde estaba, mirando el rostro de puros chicos. Algunos entrando en plena adolescencia, de unos 12 o 13, y otros chicos que parecían ya estar en sus 17 o 18.

Todos la miraban fijamente. Sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilarse con tanta atención que le estaban dando. Algunos de ellos estaban con rostros curiosos y otros con cara de querer burlarse de ella. Por qué se encontraba ahí? Que era aquel lugar? Porque solo habían hombres y de tal edad?

"Cálmate nuevito, aquí estas seguro."- Le dijeron uno de los chicos, con un fuerte acento inglés. Volteó a mirar al rubio, que se encontraba con una sonrisa cálida que parecía tranquilizarla un poco. El moreno se le acerco y le tendió la mano. Ella la extendió dudosa y el moreno la sacudió con fuerza.

"Bienvenido al Área, Larcho."- Le dijo, soltando su mano rápidamente. - "El nombre es Alby. Tú tienes nombre?"

Alexandra abrió la boca para hablar pero nada salió de ella. La cerro y la volvió abrir. Estaba segura que parecía un pescado.

Luego, el pánico le volvió a entrar.

Sentía que su vista se le nublaba de las lágrimas mientras ella intentaba hablar, gritar... lo que sea. Lo único que quería es emitir algún sonido.

Una mano se le posó en el hombro. Ella alzó la vista y vio que era el rubio. La miraba con ojos de pena mientras trataba de confortarla. "Calma. Nada conseguirás si continuas así."- Soltó un suspiro -"Ya veremos como podremos ayudarte."- Volteó la cabeza hacia un grupo de los chicos que se encontraba rodeándolos - "Jeff, ¿Está Clint en la Finca?" - Le dijo a un chico alto de cabello corto. Este negó con su cabeza - "Ve y dile que vaya para allá, necesitaremos su ayuda."- Él asintió y salió corriendo.

El rubio volteó hacia ella de nuevo. -"Vamos, Los Docs te revisarán ahí... Ah! Lo olvidaba, Me llamo Newt." - Le tendió la mano y ella se la sacudió ligeramente. El rubio- Newt giró hacía Alby- "Yo me haré cargo desde aquí. Ya mañana le das el tour tú."- Alexandra pensó que el moreno debía de ser el líder de los chicos. Alby, aún con el ceño fruncido, asintió su cabeza y volteó a mirar al público de chicos, que no habían movido ni un dedo para ya irse.

"Y bien!? No tienen trabajo que hacer, ustedes larchos!? Ya vieron al nuevito! A cada quién lo suyo!"

El largo grupo de chicos comenzó a disiparse, dejando solo a Alex con Alby y Newt. Alby dejó salir un suspiro profundo y miró a Newt.- "Bueno. Luego me comentas como le va al nuevo. Espero no se quede mudo por mucho tiempo."- Alexandra, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, frunció el ceño. Por que hablaba como si ella no estuviera ahí? Alby solo les mostró la espalda y se fue.

"Bueno. Nos vamos, nuevo?" Le dijo Newt, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

"Bueno Newt, No veo ninguna lesión en su garganta... Puede que sea algo temporal. Pero no puedo decirte cuanto le pueda tomar volver a hablar."- Dijo el otro Doc del cual ella ya había oído, Clint. Éste tenía en una mano una linterna, apuntándola hacía su garganta y en la otra una paleta, empujando su lengua para poder ver hasta el fondo de ella.

Sacó la paleta de su boca y alejó la linterna de su rostro. Alexandra movió de arriba abajo su mandíbula, sentía que había quedado tiesa por haberla tenido muy abierta su boca. Luego de asegurarse de que su mandíbula no quedo desencajada miró a Newt y a Clint con ojos preocupados.

Estaba en un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida, HOMBRES desconocidos, y lo peor de todo era que no podía hablar.

"Te podría sugerir que le des un cuaderno u algo para que pueda escribir, no creo que halla otra manera que te puedas comunicar con él."

Y de nuevo el "él".

Por que pensaban de que era un chico?

Miró hacia abajo y se fijó en la ropa que llevaba puesta. Tenía encima una camiseta negra dos tallas más grande que ella, quedándole holgada y con las vendas que tenía puestas, pues se veía tan plana como un chico. Abajo tenía unos shorts verdes sueltos que le quedaban a la rodilla y un par de zapatillas plomas llenas de tierra.

Alexandra se dio por vencida y pensó que tal vez era mejor hacerles pensar que era un chico, tal vez así se sentiría más cómoda ya que se quedaría ahí hasta no saber cuando, rodeada de puros muchachos.

Alzó la cabeza y observó a Newt y a Clint hablando.

"-Ya veré que le consigo. Gracias por tu ayuda Clint."- Dijo Newt. Clint le sonrío y volteó su mirada hacía ella, haciendo el mismo gesto. Alexandra asintió en agradecimiento y le devolvió la sonrisa, tal vez desganada, pero una sonrisa al final de todo. Newt se giró y le indico que le siguiera.

Alexandra se puso de pie y salió de la habitación a los talones de Newt.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en la Finca aun. Alexandra estaba esperando afuera de un pequeño edificio. Newt le había pedido que esperara allí, ya que ella no podía ingresar. Había dicho que el ingreso era solo para corredores. Que era un corredor? No tenía una maldita idea. Pero al parecer, por el gesto que le hizo Newt, no debía saberlo.

El sol ya había bajado. Y ahora con más tranquilidad y _sola_, pudo mirar sus alrededores.

Se percató de unos grandes muros grises que rodeaban el _Área_, como lo había llamado Alby. Eran de más de 100 metros de altura probablemente, y formaban un cuadrado al rededor. En cada lado, a la mitad de estos, habían grandes aberturas que daban paso a largos pasillos. Alexandra se preguntaba que era lo que había allá afuera.

Quería acercarse a aquellas aberturas y salir a investigar. Ver que era lo que podía encontrar.

Sentía como si algo la estuviera llamando, invitándola a entrar.

Mientras miraba la abertura más cercana, vio como un chico entraba corriendo por ella.

Alexandra inclinó la cabeza, extrañada, y siguió mirando al joven. Este se había detenido a un par de pasos ya dentro del Área y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando de manera agitada. Se quedó en aquella posición por un par de minutos y luego se enderezó, empezando a caminar nuevamente en dirección donde ella se encontraba, cruzando miradas con ella.

Nerviosa, trató de mirar a otra parte. Ya podía sentir sus mejillas arder al ser atrapada mirándolo. Miró al suelo y comenzó a dar pequeñas patadas arrastrando los pies, haciendo que levantara un poco de tierra. Disimuladamente levanto la vista y vio como el chico estaba cada vez más cerca, está vez notando que llevaba una camiseta pegada por el sudor y encima unas correas que se cruzaban en su pecho. Bajó nuevamente los ojos al ver que el joven estaba ya a un par de metros.

"Oye tú larcho, Quien eres? Que haces ahí?" Ella alzó la cabeza y vio que le estaba hablando. El chico tenía ojos rasgados, - _"Asiático"_ \- pensó ella. Él tenía brazos musculosos, a diferencia de los brazos delgados de Newt; y era de cabello corto y negro. Movió su cabeza rápidamente en pánico, rezando a que Newt volviera rápido.

"Oye! Te estoy hablando, _garlopo_. Respóndele a tu superior. Qué haces parado fuera de una zona prohibida?" La miró con ojos cada vez más molestos. Parecía que el tipo estaba frustrado de que no le contestara. Justo cuando parecía que ya se le iba a ir encima salió Newt del edificio.

Alexandra respiró nuevamente al ver que el otro chico desvió la mirada hacía Newt, visiblemente ya más relajado.

"Newt, larcho, quien es este? Es algún novato? Le estás guiando? Explícale bien que debe responder cuando se le habla."- Newt negó con la cabeza al joven.

"El no puede hablar, es mudo"

"Pues mierda" El chico sopló un silbido y volteo a mirarla. Esta vez con más detenimiento. Alexandra sentía sus mejillas arder nuevamente al sentirse bajo su mirada. Luego de unos segundos éste le tendió una mano y con la otra le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda "Bueno, Ya hasta me caes bien, larcho. Me encanta, primera vez con un nuevo y que no se comporte como garlopo lanzando preguntas estúpidas sin parar, simplemente me encanta. Nos llevaremos bien, sigue así."

"Obviamente seguirá así, el nuevo no puede hablar hasta que... bueno hasta que pueda." Dijo Newt, con una ceja levantada.

"Cállate Newt, no me dejes mal frente al novato. Me llamo Minho, por cierto."- Dijo volviéndose hacía ella. Ella asintió la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y Minho alzó la mano hacía su cabeza, revolviendole el cabello. "Y tiene nombre?"- Dijo, dirigiendo la pregunta hacia Newt.

El hizo un gesto, mostrando que se acababa de acordar de algo y levanto una de sus manos, donde tenía una pequeña libreta y un lápiz. Sonrío y se la pasó a Alexandra, quien alegremente la recibió.

"Ahora, escríbenos como te llamas, novato" Ella asintió y abrió la libreta en la primera página. En ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza, -¿Como es que sabía escribir?- lo dejó resbalar y decidió escribir su nombre de manera algo ambigua, que no dijera de que sexo era. Una vez terminó, le pasó la libreta a Newt y esté esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Minho camino hasta terminar parado al lado de Newt, estirando el cuello para leer la pequeña libreta.

"Bueno _Alex_, Bienvenido nuevamente al Área."


	2. Chapter 2

Decidí continuar la historia desde el punto de vista de mi OC. Ya lo tenía planeado desde antes, pero pensé que para el primer capítulo sería mejor ser narrado por una tercera persona.

Ya de esta manera se podrá leer los pensamientos de ella y su forma de mirar las cosas más claramente.

Gracias a _Debyom_ por seguir la historia! En serio estoy muy agradecida. Espero disfrutes el nuevo capitulo y el resto que la lea.

Nuevamente, Declaro que no soy dueña de la serie de The Maze Runner ni de sus personajes, Todo le pertenece al escritor James Dashner. Solo me pertenece mi OC.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Ya había anochecido y todos los chicos se encontraban cerca en la cocina, algunos comiendo en las mesas y otros haciendo cola para obtener su plato. Varios se veían sucios, con tierra en sus caras, mostrando con orgullo el duro trabajo que hacen y otros simplemente estaban con rostros colorados al haber sido expuestos a los fuertes rayos del sol.

Cuando me acerqué a la cola sentía como varios volteaban su cabeza a mirarme, como si estuvieran formando agujeros en mi nuca. Murmureos llenaron el área, todos hablaban de 'el mudo', como ahora algunos me habían apodado. Y al parecer mi apariencia "femenina" para ser chico daba de que hablar. En serio me daban ganas de mandarles un puñete a ellos, si quiera algunos todavía me llamaban el nuevo. Ese apodo suena mucho mejor que 'el mudo'.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro, y supe inmediatamente que se trataba de Newt, ya que él fue quien me llevo allí para que pudiéramos comer algo. De haber sabido que iban a haber imbéciles hablando así conmigo en la misma sala, le hubiera pedido a Newt que me llevara hacía la zona donde todos duermen. Voltee a mirarle y esté solo me sacudió la cabeza, diciéndome que no les tomara en serio. Y traté de hacerlo. Pensé "Vamos, con calma. Varios de aquí son unos mocosos inmaduros que solo buscan con que entretenerse. No hay que darles el gusto" pero también tenía mis límites.

Y ya estaba cerca.

Solté un suspiro y tome la libreta que me regaló Newt. Comencé a escribir "Quiero salir de aquí" y al terminar se la pasé a Newt. El la leyó y frunció el ceño, pero al final asintió.

"Bueno, vamos. Entiendo que pueda ser difícil para ti. Pero ya verás que esto solo durará unos días." Él se despegó de la cola y comenzó a salir. Rápidamente le seguí el paso.

Caminamos por un par de minutos hasta llegar a un área en el recinto en la cual tenía hamacas colgadas en los árboles y un par de bolsas de dormir ya se hallaban en el suelo. Se detuvieron y el volteó hacía ella. "Espérame aquí. Te traeré una bolsa de dormir" Le asentí la cabeza y él se fue.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi un árbol largo cerca al cual me acerque y me senté en su base, apoyando mi espalda en el grueso tronco.

Solté otro suspiro.

Me moría de ganas de llorar.

Todo lo que me estaba pasando parecía tan irreal. ¿Quién me había mandado ahí?¿Por qué borraron mi memoria?¿Por qué carajos estaba muda!? Sentía tanta impotencia de que me hayan quitado tantas cosas.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar todo esto?

¿Por qué yo?

¿Y que eran esos malditos muros?

Tantas preguntas inundaban mi cabeza que sentía que explotaría. Lo peor de todo es que era difícil tratar de preguntar sin mi voz. Y por lo que había dicho Minho no hay respuestas en el primer día, así que por las puras gastaría saliva.

Minho.

El muchacho asiático de brazos fuertes que al inicio parecía que me daría una patada en el culo y al segundo me estuvo rascando la cabeza como si fuéramos amigos del alma. Solté otro suspiro y llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro, dándome palmadas en las mejillas. En tan solo pensar en el muchacho hacia mis cachetes enrojecer y olvidarme de lo demás por un segundo.

El tipo era guapo. Sí.

Tenía los músculos. También.

Pero parecía del tipo relajado, sarcástico y que estaba acostumbrado a hablar sin pensarlo una o dos veces.

Me pregunto si antes de haber llegado allí habré tenido algún novio o algo por el estilo. Por como soy no creo que haya tenido una fila de pretendientes detrás de mí. ¿Cuantos habré tenido?

Capas ni uno.

Bajé mis manos al escuchar el ruido pisadas, haciendo crujir el pasto. Alcé la vista y vi,

a nada más y nada menos, a Minho.

El chico llevaba colgada una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos mostraban cierta travesura y llevaba las manos ocultas en la espalda.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron nuevamente.

"Oye garlopo. Que haces allí sentadote? No tienes hambre?" Negué, sacudiendo mi cabeza fuertemente. No quería acercarme a aquel lugar donde todos hablaban de mí. Y si dejaría de comer, lo haría. "Ah, entonces supongo que no querrás esto, huh?" Sacó ambas manos que tenía escondidas y noté que en una tenía un sándwich -¿De qué? Ni idea.- y en la otra una botella de agua. Sentía que se me hacía agua la boca, después de todo no había comido nada desde que llegué. Negué nuevamente, pero esta vez dudosa.

Ya había dicho que no tenía hambre. Y no tenía pensado en aceptar la comida y quedar como una tonta.

Y pasó.

Mi maldito estomago gruño.

Esta vez mi cara completa se enrojeció al escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de Minho. Le quedé mirando hasta que se detuvo, haciéndose el que se secaba una lagrimita del ojo. Casi ruedo los ojos.

Ahora que lo pienso bien tampoco creo que Minho sea buen material para ser novio de alguien. Caso perdido… eso creo. Igual de todas maneras todos piensan que soy chico.

Minho me lanzó la botella con el sándwich y se tiró a mi lado en el césped. Le ojee por el rabillo de mi ojo y vi que había cerrado los ojos unos segundo. Me encogí de hombros y decidí comer.

"El primer día siempre es difícil, novato. Tienes que ser fuerte. Ya te acostumbraras a la vida aquí. Todos lo hicimos." Dijo cuando ya le había dado un par de mordidas al sándwich, estando ya a la mitad.

Voltee a mirarle y noté que miraba hacia el cielo, esta vez con sus rodillas levantadas y sus piernas cruzadas. Volteó a mirarme y yo asentí mi cabeza. Satisfecho, miró nuevamente al cielo nocturno. Luego se sentó y miró alrededor del recinto del Área. Ya había un par de chicos saliendo de la cocina en grupos pequeños. Minho alzó la mano y señalo a uno de ellos, un chico flaco y bajo de tes bronceada

"Ves a aquel larcho?" Asentí "Él fue el novato antes que tú. Él llegó de la misma manera hace un mes. Recuerdo que se pasó toda la primera semana llorando. No parece ¿cierto?" Él tenía razón. El muchacho parecía de lo más normal

con sus amigos, como si hubiera vivido aquí desde hace años.

Tal vez vivir aquí no sería tan mal después de todo.

Claro, si tengo de amigos a Newt y a Minho no debe de haber problemas. Poco a poco trataré de llegarme bien con los otros... larchos.

¿Qué demonios es un larcho?

"Sabes novato, es cómodo estar contigo. No me interrumpes al hablar como lo hacen los demás garlopos aquí en el Área." Y suspiró, como aliviado. "Aquí cada quien tiene su trabajo. Pronto aprenderás como funciona. Mañana te dará una visita guiada Alby. Si tienes algún problema con algún miertero por aquí puedes contar conmigo, larcho."

"Qué lindo Minho, primera vez que veo que te llevas bien tan rápido con un novato sin andar maldiciéndole." Ambos volteamos la cabeza hacía un lado y vimos a Newt acercándose con rollo colgado bajo su brazo. Venía con una leve sonrisa y una caminata relajada. "Para que sepas, también puedes contar conmigo novato. Para eso estamos aquí. Toma" y me lanzó el rollo que suponía era la bolsa de dormir. Tomé mi libreta y escribí un 'gracias' mostrándoselo a ambos, haciéndoles sonreír.

"Bueno, Minho. Vámonos. El novato tiene que descansar. Mañana Alby de seguro le levanta temprano. "Le hizo una seña con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta "Que descanses, nuevo. Mañana será un nuevo día."

Siguiéndole el paso, Minho se puso de pie y me sacudió el cabello antes de irse. "Descansa, novato." Y salió corriendo detrás de Newt.

Suspiré por enésima vez y me paré, estirando la bolsa de dormir y echándome encima de el sin taparme.

Me sentía exhausta.

Realmente esperaba a que mañana fuera un mejor día y de que Alby no tenga el mismo rostro que tenía cuando me recibió.

Antes de dormir aproveche la soledad, y solté un par de lágrimas. Decidí que daría todo de mí para poder encajar en este sitio y no lloraría, me haría más fuerte.

Pero a partir de mañana.

Decidí aprovechar la soledad en la que me encontraba y lloré hasta dormirme.

* * *

"-a"

…..

"-rta"

Sentí mis ojos entreabrirse y cerrarse al mismo tiempo.

"Novato! Despierta!"

Una fuerte sacudida me despertó de mi sueño y abrí los ojos lo más que pude. Lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Alby.

Y se veía molesto.

Bueno, no es como si hubiera estado del mejor humor desde que he llegado.

"Ya ni debería estar haciendo esto…" Escuché que murmuró.

Me senté y froté mis ojos para poder sacarme el poco de sueño que me quedaba. Cuando los volví a abrir vi que no había salido el sol todavía.

"Vamos novato, Es hora del tour." Miré a Alby, se veía algo impaciente. Sin dudarlo más me puse de pie y dejé la bolsa de dormir donde estaba. El moreno, al ver que lo seguía, emprendió su camino.

Salimos a un área abierta sin árboles. Ahí fue nuestra primera parada.

"Bueno, normalmente diría que no preguntaras hasta el final de la visita pero no creo que interrumpas. Newt me dijo que te había dado una libreta. De igual manera te lo digo, podrás escribir las preguntas que quieras pero solo recibirás respuestas hasta el final del tour ¿Me captas?" Yo solo atiné a asentir, y me aseguré que llevara mi libreta en mi bolsillo con el lápiz.

"Bien. Bueno, Ya te habrás percatado de los altos muros que nos rodean. Que nos Protegen. Nunca, pero nunca des un paso fuera de esas gigantescas puertas. Te perderás. Hay un Laberinto allá fuera. Lo que me lleva a decirte las tres principales reglas del lugar: 1. Aquí no hay flojos. Todos trabajan. 2. Nunca lastimes a otro residente. Tiene que haber confianza entre todos. Y salgas fuera del Área, a menos que seas un corredor. ¿Entendido? Como te decía, Esos muros nos protegen. ¿De qué? Te lo mostrare. Así ni lo pensaras dos veces en tratar de salir allá afuera." Alby empezó a caminar nuevamente, en dirección a uno de los muros y se detuvo frente a una enredadera.

Alby las abrió y mostro una pequeña ventana cuadrada. Volteo a mirarme y me señalo a que me acercara a ver. Me acerque nerviosamente e incliné mi cabeza lo más cerca que pude a la ventana.

No había nada en el largo pasillo hasta que después de unos segundos vio movimiento en un extremo al final de este. Sentí que me quedaba sin aire al ver a una criatura grotesca, horripilante y gigantesca entrando al pasillo. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero pude ver que tenía partes metálicas y partes de carne, del cuerpo salían cosas como púas y tenía varias patas. Por un segundo se quedó quieta, mirando a la dirección donde estaba. Luego, en un parpadeo, esta se lanzó hacía la ventana.

Aterrorizada, me tiré hacía atrás, parecía que la criatura me agarraría en cualquier momento. Luego, como tan rápido se acercó, de igual manera desapareció.

"Solo los corredores pueden salir allá. Las criaturas salen de noche, las llamamos Penitentes. Los corredores tienen que ser gente especial, ellos tienen que tener la estamina para correr todo el día hasta que se cierren las puertas, la inteligencia para recordar cada pasaje y ruta dentro del laberinto. Por eso no cualquiera puede ingresar. Ellos arriesgan sus vidas saliendo allá, buscando una salida para todos nosotros. De eso se ha tratado estos últimos dos años. "Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la finca.

Me puse de pie, tratando de calmar mi corazón que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

De repente ya no me parecía tan buena la idea de quedarme aquí.

Me percaté que nos habíamos acercado a la caja de la cual salí el día anterior.

"Esta es la caja. Todos los meses recibimos a un nuevo residente. Como te percataste, todos hombres. Y recibimos nuevos suministros cada semana, ropa, comida y otras cosas. El área está dividida en cuatro secciones. Ya conociste una de ellas, la Finca. Ahí se duerme, come y también encuentras a los Docs. Luego está el Matadero, Jardines y Lapidas. Probaras trabajo en cada área. Tienes: Docs, Carniceros, Aradores, constructor, fregón, embolsador, cocinero y corredores. Todos los días probaras un trabajo diferente hasta que podamos encontrar algo en lo que seas bueno. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Juraría que lo hacía para molestarme el muy miertero. Me aguanté las ganas de rodar los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

El asintió satisfactoriamente. "Muy bien, sigamos."


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos los que me están leyendo. Les estoy realmente agradecida. A decir verdad creo que me he emocionado mucho y no puedo parar de escribir. Gracias a Debyom y a Kurayami Megami por los reviews! (Debido a que los otros capítulos los hice por el móvil no tuve oportunidad de revisar la ortografía. Pero ahora si lo hice~!)

Nuevamente, Declaro que no soy dueña de la serie de The Maze Runner ni de sus personajes, Todo le pertenece al escritor James Dashner. Solo me pertenece mi OC.

* * *

Capitulo 3.

"Hey, ¡Novato!"

Me encontraba con Alby, acababa de terminar de mostrarme el área de las Lapidas y nos dirigíamos hacía el Jardín, él había dicho que dejaría el Matadero para el final. El sol había salido pero no daba tanta luz todavía, diría que eran más de las 6, cuando alguien me llamó.

¿Cómo es que ahora respondo tan rápido al apodo 'novato'?

El moreno y yo volteamos y vimos al muchacho asiático corriendo hacia nosotros. Llevaba otra muda de ropa pero similar a la del día anterior, y encima tenía la misma mochila que se ataba en su pecho. Al acercarse se detuvo al lado de Alby, saludándolo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Larcho. ¿Qué tal te va con el nuevo?" Alby se encogió de hombros, como si le dijera de una manera de 'no me quejo'. Tenía una sonrisa casi invisible a la llegada de Minho. Diría lo mismo sobre mí, pero no estaba segura que tan notorio era que tan feliz estaba a la llegada del muchacho.

Creo que si tuviera una cola como la de un perro la tendría meneando de un lado a otro.

Gracias a dios no soy un animal.

"Todo tranquilo, shank. Es mucho más relajante hacer de guía cuando no viene una avalancha de preguntas sin parar. ¿Ya salen a correr?" Dijo Alby. "Llegas en momento justo. Alex, Minho es un corredor. Normalmente los corredores se juntan en parejas y salen a investigar sus áreas respectivas, pero ya que Minho es el líder de los corredores el sale solo a investigar." Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Salía por si solo?

¿Allá?

Voltee a mirar al susodicho y él tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, de manera creída.

"Soy genial, lo sé." Levantó su mano y señalo con el dedo al muro que se encontraba detrás de él. "Qué dices, nuevo. ¿Vienes a vernos partir? Las puertas se abrirán pronto. Ayer como te fuiste a descansar temprano no lo pudiste ver." Hasta ese momento no me había percatado que las entradas al laberinto estaban cerradas. ¿Cómo es que se cierra? ¡El muro es pura piedra! La idea de que el muro se abriera y cerrara me parecía tan disparatada…

Tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Volteé a mirar a Alby. El moreno asintió, dándome permiso. Le sonreí y voltee a mirar a Minho. "Bien, vamos larcho. Las puertas están a punto de abrirse."

Caminamos un par de metros hasta estar frente al muro, en la parte donde estaba la entrada abierta el día anterior. Minho comenzó a estirarse y miraba su reloj a la vez, mientras Alby y yo estábamos parados a su lado. El moreno se había quedado mirando fijamente el muro, moviendo su pie de arriba abajo; esperando a que se abra.

Minho se enderezó al terminar de estirarse y volteó en el momento justo cuando la puerta del muro comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente, mostrando de a poco lo que había al otro lado. El silencio de la mañana fue interrumpido por el ruido de crujidos y chirridos, y el piso temblaba levemente.

Estaba segura que mi boca estaría en el suelo si se pudiera. ¿Cómo no me desperté con tal escandalo anoche?

¡Esa cosa debe de pesar toneladas!

¿¡Cómo es que un muro de más de 100 metros podría deslizarse así!?

"Te van a entrar moscas en el hocico si no lo cierras, novato." Dijo Alby. Minho volteó a verme y soltó una carcajada. Sonrojada, cerré mi boca y miré nuevamente al muro. Ya se había abierto casi por completo.

"Bueno, esa es mi señal. Los veo luego, garlopos." Dijo Minho, antes de salir corriendo hacía el largo pasillo que daba al laberinto. Yo me quedé observando en dirección a donde él había ido.

¿Qué será ser un corredor?

De alguna manera sentía cierta curiosidad por salir y ver que más se podía encontrar allí. Esperaba con ansiedad que pronto me tocara aquel trabajo.

Un leve empuje en mi hombro hizo que me girara a ver a Alby, quien había puesto ambas manos en su cintura y tenía en su rostro una mueca de aburrimiento.

"Vamos nuevo, todavía faltan lugares por mirar."

* * *

"..Y aquí terminamos. Supongo habrás anotado las preguntas que tengas, ¿cierto? Apresúrate. Terminemos con esto."

Ya habíamos acabado la visita guiada y nos habíamos detenido en el patio que se hallaba en la finca. Me había sentado en el suelo debajo de la sombra de un árbol, tomando un descanso y a mi lado estaba Alby de pie, con su cara de estreñido de siempre. El sol se encontraba centrado en el cielo, quemando con sus fuertes rayos. Ya debía de ser medio día.

No sé por qué mierteros se hace el tan duro. Tuve que cerrar los ojos evitar rodarlos.

Y yo que pensaba que se estaba ablandando conmigo.

Abrí mi libreta y me fui a la quinta página, donde había anotado las preguntas que tenía planeada hacer. Les eché una hojeada más a la lista y se la pasé. Cuando la tomó, acercó la libreta a su rostro y vi como sus ojos se movían de lado a lado, leyendo cada línea. Dio un suspiro y me miró. Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a leer cada pregunta con su respuesta en voz alta.

"¿Qué significa larcho y garlopo? ¿En serio esa es tu primera pregunta?" Dijo incrédulo. Me encogí de hombros. Tenía curiosidad de saber que significaba desde ayer. Alby rodo los ojos y siguió.

"Aquí nos llamamos larchos entre todos. Y decimos garlopo por no decir mierda. ¿Captas?"

Cuando asentí la cabeza continuó.

"¿Quién nos mandó aquí? Los creadores. Así los llamamos. Ellos hicieron este laberinto, ellos hicieron a esos penitentes, ellos nos encerraron aquí. También son los que nos envían los suministros cada semana."

"¿Con qué razón lo hicieron? Ni idea. Nadie nos dijo nada al llegar aquí ni nos dejaron un maldito manual. Solo sabemos que tenemos que hallar una salida de este lugar."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Pues ya van a ser dos años. Soy el que más tiempo tiene aquí, no vas a encontrar a nadie más así de viejo. Ya están muertos."

Ruego poder llegar con vida al día que salgamos de aquí.

"¿Qué apariencia tienes?" Se detuvo un segundo a mirarme. "Muchacho, ¿no te han mostrado los baños? Ahí tenemos un espejo. Te miras todo lo que quieres allí." Cerró la libreta y me la paso. Elevó sus brazos y los cruzó frente a su pecho. "Está aquí en la finca, a la espalda. Encontraras duchas y eso. Aquí termina la hora de las preguntas. Mañana te levantaras temprano e iras al matadero. Ya es una tradición hacer que los nuevos empiecen por ahí. Newt te vigilará en la semana para ver como avanzas y decidir a donde te mandamos."

Miró su reloj y se volteó.

"Por ahora puedes ir a darte una vuelta y comer luego. Mañana empieza lo duro."

Y el moreno se fue, dejándome sentada bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Decidí irme para los baños. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de ir a mear hace rato pero con la cara de pocos amigos de Alby ni quería preguntarle donde estaban. Me fui trotando hasta ahí. Al dar la vuelta al edificio note una puerta con un pequeño cartel al lado. Me acerqué y vi que tenía escrito "Baño" en él.

Espero esté limpio.

Cruzando los dedos, abrí la puerta. Rezando por no encontrar el piso o alguna tapa del inodoro mojada con orina.

¡Que por favor haya papel higiénico!

Extrañamente, cuando entre, el baño estaba limpio.

No brillando, pero limpio. Había una fila de cubículos al lado derecho del baño, otra fila de urinarios al fondo y a la izquierda estaba los lavaderos con espejos encima de ellos. Al fondo había una puerta abierta, y desde donde estaba podía ver que ahí era donde se encontraban las duchas.

Con mis manos sudando estiradas hacía delante, me acerqué con los ojos cerrados a los lavaderos. Una vez me aseguré que me encontraba frente a ellos, los abrí.

Podía ver mi rostro.

Parecía de unos 17 años aproximadamente.

Mi cara era redonda y mi barbilla un poco pronunciada. Mis mejillas estaban coloradas por el calor del sol, contrarrestando mi piel clara. Tenía cejas marrones gruesas pero definidas, y debajo de ellas habías dos grandes ojos marrones con largas pestañas que me miraban de vuelta. Mi nariz era recta y pequeña pero gordita en la punta. Mis labios no eran ni muy gruesos ni delgados, y tenían un tono pálido, casi morados.

Mi cabello era castaño.

Era más corto de lo que había pensado, con un abultado flequillo que cubría mi frente. Definitivamente parecía el corte de un muchacho. Cada mechón tendría unos dos o tres centímetros de largo.

Me alejé un poco del espejo para poder verme de cuerpo completo.

En serio parecía un chico.

Me di media vuelta y me metí a uno de los cubículos. Necesitaba usar el inodoro con urgencia.

* * *

Salí de los baños ya más fresca. Me había lavado el rostro que lo tenía grasiento del sudor y ya estaba aliviada luego de haber usado el inodoro.

Me fui en dirección a la cocina. Gracias al tour que me dio Alby me saltee el desayuno, así que me moría de hambre. Por suerte a esta hora ya todos habrían comido y nadie me molestaría.

La cocina no tenía un gran tamaño, pero si tenía de todo y estaba limpia también. Al no ver a nadie dentro de ahí, entré y me puse a husmear un poco pero sin tocar nada. Ayer había un gordito cocinando y no quería que se molestara si veía que había movido algo. Noté que había un horno, microondas y un lavaplatos, todos conectados a la corriente.

¿Había electricidad aquí?

"¿Qué haces en mi cocina, larcho?"

Voltee tan rápido que hasta mareo me dio.

En la puerta de la cocina estaba el gordito chef de anoche. Tenía su mandil blanco pero manchado de sangre y grasa encima y llevaba sus brazos cruzados encima de él. Sacudí rápido mi cabeza, haciéndole señas para que tratara de entender que no había tocado nada.

El gordito al ver mi cara aterrorizada soltó una risotada y entro relajado a la sala, acercándose al horno. "Así que tú eres el nuevo novato mudo. Ya debes de haber terminado de conocer los alrededores." Giró su cabeza lo suficiente para verme y asentí. Le señalé mi boca y luego mi barriga, luego crucé mis brazos en forma de equis para que supiera que no había comido nada. En sus ojos vi entendimiento y asintió su cabeza lentamente. "Ya veo, no has comido nada. Está bien, te prepararé algo de comer ya que falta todavía un par de horas para la cena."

Sentí que mis ojos brillaban ante la bondad del gordito y mandé la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

"Pero solo por esta vez, ¿me entiendes, nuevo? No pienses que esto se repetirá." Asentí de igual manera. Solo quería tener algo en la barriga lo más pronto posible. "Me llamo Sartén, por cierto. Tú cómo te llamas, larcho." Saqué mi libreta y le mostré la misma página que les mostré a Newt y a Minho ayer. El la leyó y movió su cabeza de vuelta mirando a la alacena.

"Espera un poco, novato Alex. Pronto sabrás que tan exquisita mi comida es. A ver si eres diferente a esos malagradecidos garlopos que siempre se quejan de lo que cocino."

* * *

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Acababa de terminar de comer. Sartén me había preparado algo simple, un omelette con verduras y un poco de arroz; pero que estuvo delicioso. Me tomé de un solo trago un vaso largo de agua y sobé mi barriga al terminar. Mire a Sartén y le mostré ambos de mis pulgares junto con una sonrisa.

"Buenísimo, ¿cierto? ¡Te lo dije!" Dijo riéndose, luego de haberle inflado más el ego. Asentí mi cabeza. "Me caes bien novato. Puedes acercarte cuando quieras a la cocina, pero eso no significa que te daré de comer siempre que vengas. Ahora, tengo que preparar las cosas para la cena. Sal a jugar a fuera." Le escribí un 'gracias' en mi libreta y se la mostré. "Si, sí. Ya vete."

Y salí hacía el patio de la finca.

Hacerse amigo de la gente de aquí no está tan complicado como pensé.

"¡Hey, mira! ¡Es el mudo!"

Tal vez no este del todo cierto.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a un trío de chicos acercándose a mí. Eran un enano pelado, un flaco con nariz de águila y un moreno alto.

"Hey mudito, haciéndote amigo con los grandes, eh?" uno de ellos dijo, dándome un empujón en el hombro, haciendo que dé un paso atrás. Primero mi rostro se tornó en sorpresa por la agresividad pero luego mire al tipo con el ceño fruncido.

Los tres chicos me habían rodeado.

"Qué paso, niñita. ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?" dijo otro en tono burlón. Recibí otro empujón pero este me mandó al suelo. La cólera se estaba apoderando de mí. Tenía mis puños apretados, que hasta mis nudillos de pusieron blancos.

Otro chico me pateó el estómago, haciendo que me quedara sin aire.

"Vamos, ¡responde!"

"Mira su cara de niña, me da asco el garlopo."

"Apuesto que así es como se está ganando a los otros."

"Qué asco. Es un marica."

Y eso fue suficiente.

Nadie me llama puta.

Elevé mi pierna y la encogí, al segundo la empuje con fuerza y mandé una patada a las piernas del moreno, mandándolo al suelo. Los otros tipos con la sorpresa se habían quedado congelados y tomé la oportunidad para pararme rápidamente y mandarle con el puño al narizón que me pateó en la cara, dándole directo en su fea nariz. El tipo gimió y se lanzó al piso con sus manos encima de ella. Voltee a ver al último tipo en pie. El enano miraba con ojos aterrados a sus amigos caídos y luego a mí. Al ver que estaba solo salió disparado del lugar, abandonando a sus compañeros.

Me sonreí y limpié mi nariz, sentía comezón ya que me había aspirado un poco de tierra de cuando me botaron al suelo. Alcé la vista y me percaté que se había formado un circulo de espectadores alrededor mío con los otros dos tipos. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que Newt y Alby estaban allí en primera fila.

Alby estaba con su cara dura como una piedra y su mirada fijada en mí, y a su lado estaba Newt con cara de querer reírse -pero se las aguantaba bien- y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Estaba frita.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos los que me leen~! En serio chicos. Demoré un poco ya que he estado saliendo bastante estos últimos días y no me alcanzaba el tiempo para colgar el nuevo capitulo, disculpen.

Nuevamente, Declaro que no soy dueña de la serie de The Maze Runner ni de sus personajes, Todo le pertenece al escritor James Dashner. Solo me pertenece mi OC.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Creo que no le caía tan mal a Alby como lo pensaba.

¿Por qué?

Alby me perdonó.

Bueno, no perdonó.

Me dejó pasar esta vez sin el castigo debido a que había sido en defensa personal. Al parecer él y Newt habían estado conversando mientras vigilaban el área asegurándose de que todos trabajaran, cuando Newt vio el círculo que se había formado y se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. Y llegaron en el momento en el que me patearon en la barriga.

Pero si dejó bien en claro que si volvía a suceder sí recibiría un castigo.

A los chicos que me golpearon los pondrán en el 'cuarto oscuro'-la cárcel de aquí- por dos días. Yo estaba satisfecha. Me habían dejado sin castigo, ¡Y sin quedarme con las ganas de golpear a esas mierdas!

¿Mencioné que bien se sintió golpearlos? Sentí que el estrés que se había acumulado desde que llegué desaparecía casi por completo.

Eso sí, me preguntaba '¿dónde demonios había aprendido a pelear antes de llegar ahí?'

Newt me celebró por el hecho de haberme defendido. Dijo que ahora que demostré que podía dar unos buenos golpes nadie se metería de nuevo conmigo, pero que no le tomé de costumbre a recurrir a los puños, si no terminaría en el cuarto oscuro también.

La noche de ese día decidí cenar en la cocina.

Y déjenme decirles que me sentí genial. De hecho, por varias cosas.

La cocina estaba igual de ruidosa que la noche anterior. Cuando entré, me encaminé directamente a la ya corta fila para recibir mi plato, y todos enmudecieron. Nadie habló nada, pero sí podía sentir sus miradas sobre mí.

Y empezaron los murmullos.

Pero esta vez fueron diferentes. Ya no hablaban sobre mi rostro femenino o de mi mudez, si no de la manera en que pelee temprano.

Los había sorprendido.

Algunos decían que había resultado ser agresiva, y otros comentaban de qué me había visto genial defendiéndome de los abusivos. Algunos simplemente no hablaban, solo miraban con rostros de miedo, parecía que pensaban que si decían algo malo y yo lo esuchaba me iría hacía ellos y les daría con el puño en la cara como lo hice con el otro tipo.

Y me sentí genial.

No es que esté de acuerdo con el uso de la violencia y de que me tuvieran terror o algo por el estilo, pero parece que era la manera más rápida para que me dejaran en paz.

Me tocó mi turno en la cola y me detuve frente a Sartén. Él me esbozó una sonrisa y me pasó un plato de espaguetis rojos "Lo hiciste bien, novato." me dijo "Ahora muévete, le toca al siguiente" y soltó una carcajada. Me sonreí y me salí de la cola con mi plato caliente en manos. Giré mi cabeza, buscando donde podría sentarme hasta que vi una mesa vacía hacía el fondo. Fui hasta ahí y me senté sola. Deseaba que Newt estuviera para acompañarme.

'¿Por qué no está con Newt?' se preguntaran.

Al parecer se iba a realizar una "asamblea" temprano, donde se juntarían todos los Encargados. Y eso ya fue hace una hora aproximadamente.

Para cuando comencé a comer cada quien andaba en lo suyo. Los demás chicos en sus mesas ya hablaban de otros temas, tales como lo duro que había sido el trabajo ese día y cosas que les sucedieron. Yo sólo me dedique a mirar mi plato, comiendo despacio; hasta que por el rabillo de mi ojo vi que alguien se acercaba a mi mesa y se sentaba al frente mío. Puso su plato encima de la superficie de esta y empezó a comer.

Extrañada, alcé la cabeza y vi que era Minho.

Él ya tenía su cabeza metida en el plato, devorándoselo en minutos. En ningún momento levantó su cabeza a mirarme hasta que terminó. Estaba con toda la boca embarrada de salsa de tomate. Cuando vi su rostro mandé un fuerte soplido de mi nariz y solté un sonido gutural- lo más parecido que tenía a una risa- más aun cuando puso cara de sorpresa al verme reír tanto. Sentía que me ahogaba. No me detuve hasta después de un par de minutos.

"Te golpearía en la cara si pudiera, larcho. Nadie se ríe de mí." Fue lo primero que me dijo " Pero ya que veo que estás de humor no te arruinaré tu noche de victoria. Escuché que eres el nuevo guerrero kung-fu y te bajaste a tres bravucones" Fueron dos, pero bueno. Le asentí y él se río. "No eres tan débil como pareces." levantó su mano y se la pasó encima de su boca, limpiándosela, no dejando rastro del desastre que había tenía encima. "El castigo de Alby me parece muy simple, yo en su lugar los hubiera botado a esos tres mierteros por el acantilado." Me encogí de hombros. La verdad ya me daba igual lo que les pasase a esos tipos, yo estaba contenta con haberlos golpeado y para mí eso era suficiente.

Esperen, ¿dijo acantilado?

"¿Qué tal el resto de la visita?, Alby no es el mejor guía del mundo que digamos." Le asentí una vez más mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo la pequeña libreta, la cual descubrí había olvidado en alguna parte. Levanté una mano y me golpee la frente con mi palma.

En la pelea se me debe de haber caído.

"¿Qué pasó?" Me preguntó Minho. Le hice un dibujo al aire de un rectángulo y luego hice gesto de escribir "¿Tu libreta? ¿No está?" Le asentí. "En serio, lo único que tienes para comunicarte y lo pierdes. Bien hecho, novato" Le rodé los ojos y me puse de pie. Él me imitó y me preguntó "¿A dónde vas?" luego recordó que no podía responderle y estiró su mano, dejando su palma arriba. Miré su mano y luego su cara con el ceño fruncido. Minho soltó un suspiro y agitó su mano "Escribe en mi mano con tu dedo, maldita sea." hice un gesto de 'ooh' y miré su mano nuevamente.

Tocaría su mano.

Mis manos estaban sudorosas y sentía que se ponían más húmedas de los nervios de que se percatara y dijera algo de ellas. Sacudí mi cabeza y solté un suspiro. Eso no importaba ahora. Levanté ambas manos, con una le sostenía la suya y con la otra escribí encima de ella.

"Oh, ¿vas a buscarla? ¿Dónde?"

Y le escribí nuevamente, diciéndole que iría al lugar de la pelea.

"Ya veo. Vamos entonces" y mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan amable conmigo?

Te maldigo, Minho.

* * *

Estar a solas con el chico que te gusta dando una caminata bajo el cielo nocturno es todo lo que una chica normal vería como romántico.

Y yo lo haría, créanme, aun soy una chica.

Pero las cosas cambian cuando se trata de Minho.

El tipo no paraba de soltar eructos, causados por la velocidad con la que comió su cena, quejándose, diciendo que todo era la culpa de sartén y su 'horrible' comida.

Quería tomar su cara y estrellársela contra el suelo para que se callara.

Él había empezado a burlarse de mí por lo que me tocaría trabajar a primera hora mañana en el matadero. "¡Te apuesto el almuerzo de mañana a que no aguantaras ni una hora en ese lugar!" Dijo. Yo rodé los ojos y luego lo fulmine con mi mirada. "¿No te atreves? Gallina." Voltee mi cuerpo por completo para mirarle bien. Él me devolvía el gesto, con rostro de ingenuo. Suspiré y le tendí la mano. Él se sonrío y tomó su mano con la mía y la estrechó, dándole una leve sacudida "Trato hecho. No hay vuelta atrás." Me giré y rodé los ojos de nuevo, continuando con la búsqueda de mi libreta "Ya hasta lo puedo sabor-UGH" un fuerte *PLAT* sonó y voltee rápidamente mi cabeza, buscando con mis ojos a mi acompañante.

Y míralo ahí.

Tendido en el suelo,

Con su cara estrellada en el piso.

Ese dicho de "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" al parecer es verdad, huh?

Sentí una risa burbujear en mi pecho al ver que Minho tenía la cara llena de tierra hasta que salió de mi boca, sonando como si me estuviera quedando sin aire. Él me miraba con furia y vergüenza desde el suelo.

Ya cuando mi risa se calmó un poco, me acerqué y me incliné un poco, estirándole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Y el maldito garlopo me jaló el brazo cuando a la vez giró su cuerpo, trayéndome al piso, haciendo que cayera encima de su pecho. Y ahí sí se soltó la risotada, y mientras él reía, yo trataba de calmar mi corazón, rezando a que él no lo vaya a sentir.

Paró de reírse y nos quedamos tendidos en el suelo unos segundos, hasta que hizo un sonido de aclararse la garganta y se intentó levantar. Tomé esa como mi señal para salirme de encima de él y pararme desesperadamente.

Y luego continuamos buscando la bendita libreta.

* * *

*Una Semana Después*

La última semana que ha pasado fue una muy exhaustiva.

Tal y como lo tenía planeado Alby, probé en cada día un trabajo diferente.

Ninguno me agradó...y en todos apestaba.

Ah, sobre la apuesta con Minho?

El larcho ganó.

Solo diré que duré 20 minutos dentro del matadero y luego terminé frente a un inodoro en los baños.

Ese día Minho y Newt no paraban de burlarse de mí.

Hoy era mi último día de prueba y me tocaba con los corredores.

La verdad es que Alby me dijo que normalmente para escoger a un corredor toma un poco más de tiempo, pero como soy bien "inútil" dijo que podría intentarlo.

Lindo, ¿cierto? Por eso amo a Alby.

"Talla, ¿novato?"

Y por eso me encuentro dentro de la finca junto a Minho. Estábamos frente a una caja llena de zapatos de todas las tallas. Minho había mencionado que los creadores mandan de vez en cuando un par de ellos nuevos junto con las demás cosas de la caja.

Eran 5 y algo, El cielo todavía estaba oscuro pero ya se podía ver ligeramente los rayos del sol asomándose.

Miré a un lado, pensando y luego miré a mis pies. Me agaché y me saqué una de mis zapatillas. Miré por dentro de ella y encontré el número de mi talla. La volteé y se la mostré.

"38? ¡Tienes la pata de una miertera hormiga!" Dijo burlón "Bueno, déjame ver que encuentro, no estoy muy seguro que tengamos talla para enanos" Se agachó y comenzó a rebuscar al fondo de la caja, sacando y sacando zapatos hasta que escuché un 'Ah!' y se levantó. "En serio, hasta los más chicos en el área tienen la pata más grande que tú." dijo mientras me pasaba las zapatillas. Eran un par nuevo, sin ninguna muestra de uso.

Creo que hablaba en serio.

Me agaché, me cambié los viejos zapatos que tenía y me puse los nuevos. Estaban bastante cómodos. Levanté mi cabeza y le alcé mi pulgar en señal de que estaban perfectos. Minho sonrío y asintió. "Bien. Que suerte que tienes. El uso es solo para los corredores y los encargados." Se volteó y se acercó a un estante donde había una fila de relojes digitales. Tomo uno y me lo lanzó. "Ten esto siempre puesto. Es vital que lo tengas cuando estas allí afuera." Se movió a otro estante más y yo mientras me ajustaba el reloj en mi muñeca izquierda. Una mochila se apareció frente a mí y alcé la vista. Minho tenía su brazo extendido, esperando a que la tomara. La agarre y me puse de cuclillas, abrí la mochila y me puse a inspeccionar que había dentro.

"Ahí encontraras una botella de agua, algo de comida, unos pantalones cortos, camisetas y entre otras cosas." mientras decía todo esto me aseguraba que los objetos mencionados se encontraran ahí. Minho se movió por un segundo y volvió al instante. "Toma esto." Lo miré y me lanzó algo blanco. Fruncí el ceño y lo levanté, estirándolo con ambas manos.

Eran unos calzoncillos.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse pero traté de mantener mi cara sin ninguna expresión.

"Son calzones de corredor. Los usamos para mantenernos... bien sujetos. Tú me entiendes." Dijo algo incómodo. Lo miré y miré de nuevo los calzoncillos. Sin hacer más los refundí en la mochila. Cerré todo y me paré. Di un par saltos, probando las zapatillas, corroborando su suavidad. Me puse mi mochila, ajustándola para que no quede muy suelta y voltee a mirar a Minho, que ya estaba acomodando su mochila. Levantó su vista y me hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

"¿Listo?"

Asentí.

"Vamos. Tenemos que desayunar antes de salir."

Y salimos juntos. En el tiempo que pasamos dentro el sol se asomaba más y más. Caminamos un par de metros hasta que Minho me detuvo.

"Tengo que volver, me he olvidado de algo. Ve adelantándote, larcho." Le asentí y seguí con mi camino hacia la cocina. En el camino veía como algunos de los residentes ya estaban despiertos. Los que pasaban cerca de mí me saludaban con un '¡Hola novato!', otros se seguían de largo.

En el transcurso de la semana logré llevarme mejor con la mayoría de los residentes al pasar tiempo con ellos en los trabajos.

Claro que no siempre a todos les vas a agradar (En especial a aquellos muchachos a los que les había dado una paliza hace un par de días).

Llegué a la cocina y me encontré con Sartén preparando el desayuno para más tarde. Él alzó su cabeza desde donde estaba cocinando y me hizo un gesto con su cabeza. "Buenos días, novato. Ya sales con Minho?" Dijo. Le asentí sonriéndole.

La verdad es que no podía seguir esperando a intentar trabajar con los corredores. Toda la semana me la he pasado ansiosa por este día.

"No la vayas a malograr esta vez, eh? Si no, ¡te quedarás de fregón!" Dijo riéndose. Me rasqué la nuca y le asentí, sonriéndome nerviosa. No quería terminar de fregón.

Créanme. No es bonito.

Se mandó una carcajada y siguió cocinando mientras hablaba. "Allí en la mesa hay unos refrescos y emparedados. Toma uno y come. No hay nada mejor que empezar el día con una barriga llena." Me sonreí y camine hacía dicha mesa. Tal y como él había dicho, habían platos de emparedados acompañados con tocino al lado y vasos de jugo encima de él. Tomé un sándwich y lo comencé a comer mientras miraba alrededor de la finca, dejando de lado el tocino ya que no era de mi agrado.

Y así lo vi entrar a Minho en toda su gloria.

"Garlopo." Le dijo a Sartén. Él le miró nada sorprendido y le respondió con un 'Se dice buenos días. Mañana te juro que no te doy ni una miga, Minho' Minho le rodó los ojos y camino hacía mi -o a la mesa, mejor dicho- y tomo un emparedado. Yo ya había terminado el mío y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con mi vaso de refresco. Se comió el sándwich de un solo bocado y de igual manera lo hizo con su jugo. Soltó un eructo y se acercó hacia donde estaban las frutas, tomando dos manzanas.

"¡Oye!" Le gritó Sartén. Minho lo ignoró y camino de vuelta y me paso una de las manzanas.

"Vámonos. Ya van a abrir las puertas." Le asentí y caminamos en dirección hacia la puerta oeste. Todavía se encontraba cerrada. Mientras esperábamos, Minho se puso a estirarse -parecía que era una rutina que hacía antes de salir a correr- y me dediqué a hacer lo mismo.

Hasta que escuchamos el ruido similar al de todos los días anteriores.

Las puertas se abrían.

"¿Listo?" Me dijo. Lo miré y vi que el también hacia lo mismo conmigo, con su rostro serio y labios apretados. Le asentí y él lo repitió.

"Vamos."

Y nos adentramos al laberinto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores de mi fanfic, me siento muy agradecida y feliz que les haya gustado. Y... Lo siento mucho! desde hace tiempo quería actualizar este fanfic pero de verdad estaba bloqueada, eso y con la universidad que no ayuda mucho no veía manera de avanzar. Pero aquí está! Me parece que quedó un poco corto pero les aseguro que el siguiente lo haré super largo!

Y muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! Realmente me han hecho feliz.

_Declaro que no soy dueña de la serie de The Maze Runner ni ninguno de sus personajes excepto mi OC. Toda la serie le pertenece a James Dashner._

* * *

"Tomaremos otro descanso aquí." Dijo Minho, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo. "Este será el último y luego regresaremos." y se sentó en el suelo.

Han sido horas desde que entramos al laberinto. Aproximadamente más de dos desde el último descanso. En casi todo el día que pasamos aquí Minho me iba explicando claramente cómo funcionaba el laberinto, como lo dividían y como existían diferentes grupos a los que se les asignaba estas áreas, y como todos estaban encargados de hacer el bosquejo de las áreas recorridas en el laberinto a diario, para poder comparar los cambios que se habían hecho al día anterior después de que los muros se movieran.

Es muy cansado.

Correr todos los días así, presionados por la hora, revisando a cada minuto la posición del sol.

Muy agotador.

Pero por alguna razón, todas estas horas que he estado corriendo no me he sentido exhausta. Cansada sí. Exhausta no.

Me reí internamente. Debo de haber sido alguna clase de deportista antes que me borraran la memoria probablemente.

Tomé un gran sorbo de mi botella de agua y miré al cielo. Podía decir que en alrededor de una hora anochecería. Eché un vistazo a Minho y él ya se encontraba poniéndose de pie. Se sacudió el pantalón y me miró. Alzó una ceja y habló.

"Hey, ya." aplaudió "Es hora de volver. Apresúrate, Larcho." Asentí y guardé mi botella rápidamente. Me puse de pie e instantáneamente Minho empezó a correr en dirección de donde habíamos venido. Dimos varios giros.

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha.

Todos estos ya los recordaba.

Minho se detuvo por un segundo y volteó a mirarme, su rostro un tanto burlón.

¿Que planeaba?

"Mira novato, corre tú por delante. Quiero ver que tan buena es tu memoria." Le quedé mirando. El me rodó los ojos. "¡Vamos! Yo voy por detrás. ¡Apresúrate!" Solté un suspiro y empecé a correr.

Nuevamente.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha.

Y así seguidamente.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestra agitada respiración en el silencio que había.

Sentí en todo el momento la mirada de Minho en mi espalda, pero en todo el transcurso que yo fui por delante nunca hablo. Solo me seguía.

Por Ultimo.

De frente, derecha, derecha, izquierda.

Y Ahí estaba.

La entrada al Área.

Voltee a mirar a Minho con una sonrisa de medio lado. El rodó los ojos y asintió la cabeza con satisfacción. Con mis últimas energías corrí hasta pasar la puerta y me lancé al césped. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos mientras escuché que algo golpeaba el piso al lado mío. Levanté mis parpados y Minho estaba tirado a mi costado, respirando como si se le acabara el aire y ojos cerrados.

Lo quedé mirando, inspeccionando su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su rostro estaba empapado de sudor. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos rasgados que no había notado antes. Sus labios gruesos estaban secos, como si no hubiera tomado una gota de agua en días.

Se veía agotado.

Desvíe la mirada hacía la puerta y me senté.

Creo que si podría hacer esto todos los días.

Voltee mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor en el Área. En otras puertas ya iban entrando los demás corredores.

"Lo hiciste bien hoy, novato." Voltee mi cabeza velozmente al escuchar la voz de Minho. Con mis ojos completamente abiertos lo miré incrédula. No pensé que lo escucharía adularme. El río suavemente y se sentó también. "¿Que hay con esa cara? ¿Quieres que te la golpee?" Negué con la cabeza. "Bien, como decía, Lo hiciste bien. Pero ahora debo hablar con Alby respecto a ti. Puede que hayamos encontrado algo en lo que eres bueno AL FIN." Dijo, y luego soltó un hondo suspiro. "Ve a darte una ducha o lo que sea. Te llamaré luego cuando se te necesite." Asentí y me puse de pie. Miré a Minho, quien sacudió su mano en gesto de que me fuera. Le sonreí una última vez y me dirigí hacía los baños. A medio camino a ellos sentí la tierra vibrar y el sonido muy familiar de los muros arrastrándose. Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi las puertas del laberinto cerrarse. Suspiré.

Realmente necesito ese baño.

* * *

"Y que tal te fue hoy, ¿Novato? Por tu cara veo que esta vez no lo arruinaste." Dijo Sartén. Yo asentí fuertemente mi cabeza, con la boca llena del estofado que él había preparado para la cena. Sartén soltó una fuerte carcajada y siguió comiendo su porción extra de comida que había separado.

Todos se habían retirado ya que hace un rato habían terminado de cenar, así que los únicos que quedaban éramos nosotros dos. Fue una suerte que Sartén me separó un poco de comida a mi también, pensé que no encontraría nada al llegar tarde a la cocina. ¿Por qué llegué tarde? Después de mi baño me vino el cansancio de correr todo el día y decidí darme una siesta. Lo que no pensé fue que la siesta me duraría hasta la hora que la cena terminara. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que todo estaba oscurecido y algunos de los chicos ya estaban recostados encima de sus sacos. Salí disparada hacía la cocina. Allí Sartén se burló de mi por quedarme dormida y luego fue por nuestros platos de comida.

Hasta ahora no me habían llamado ni Alby, Minho o Newt.

Tenía curiosidad de saber que había decidido Alby. Después de todo se me dejo probar en el área de corredores ya como último recurso debido a que no era buena en ninguno de los demás trabajos. ¿Qué tal si al final Alby no quiere que esté con los corredores? ¿Y si hace que trabaje a la fuerza en el Matadero?

¡No lo aguantaría! ¡Ese sitio es horrendo!

Sacudí la cabeza de tan solo pensar en el matadero.

Creo que ya no tengo hambre.

Deje la mitad que me quedaba de comida a un lado y miré a Sartén. El me miró con intriga y señalo mi plato. "¿No te lo vas a comer? Pensé que tendrías bastante hambre." Negué con la cabeza y saque mi libreta del bolsillo. 'No sé si quedaré como corredor' escribí y se lo mostré. "¿Por qué? Lo hiciste bien hoy, ¿no es así? entonces serás un corredor. No hay forma que te pongan en otra parte, ¡solo estarías estorbando!" dijo esto último riendo. Yo me sonreí ligeramente pero negué de nuevo 'No me han llamado hasta ahora. ¿Qué tal si dicen que no?' Sartén me rodó los ojos. "Que sí. Yo sé lo que te digo, larcho. Ahora, ¿en serio no te vas a comer eso?" Miré el plato de Sartén, el cual estaba limpio. Me reí y le pasé mi plato. Instantáneamente Sartén me lo quitó de las manos y empezó a comérselo.

"Oye, Larcho ¡Andaba buscándote!" Escuché, antes de que algo me golpeara en la cabeza. Salió un quejido silencioso de mis labios y voltee con el ceño fruncido a ver quién me había golpeado. Parado atrás mío estaba Minho con su sonrisa burlona de siempre, parado derecho, quijada alta y sus manos en su cintura.

"¿Qué pasó, Garlopo? ¿Qué dijo Alby?" Dijo Sartén, limpiándose la boca con su ropa. Esta vez el rostro de Minho cambió, mostrándose triunfante.

"¿Qué crees tú? Ya tengo a otro corredor." Salté de mi asiento y giré mi cuerpo mirando a Minho. Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían que iban a saltar y sentía mi corazón acelerado. Parecía que Minho había notado mi rostro de sorpresa y asintió su cabeza "Es serio, novato. Eres oficialmente un corredor." Antes de que pudiera pensarlo me lancé encima de Minho, rodeando mis brazos su cintura y empecé a saltar sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro. Minho río y luego me golpeó nuevamente en la cabeza con sus nudillos, haciendo que lo soltara. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Ya, cálmate novato. No quieras que te mande de fregón." Negué la cabeza veloz. Atrás mío Sartén se reía. "Vamos a seguir recorriendo el laberinto juntos por lo menos una semana, luego veré a que área te mando. Ahora, ve a dormir. Ya sabes que debes levantarte temprano."

"Así es, Alex. Hazle caso a papá Minho y ve a dormir, o te castigará."

"Cállate, garlopo." Ambos rieron mientras yo sonreía... hasta que Minho puso sus manos en mis hombros, me dio media vuelta y empujó. "¡Deja de reír y ve a dormir de una vez! ¡Te espero mañana a las 6 en punto, larcho!"

Voltee mi cabeza arrugando mi nariz. Traté de fulminarlo con mi mirada, a lo cual el solo rio y me dio la espalda.

Rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino.

* * *

*1 Semana Después*

Jadeos.

Era lo único que se escuchaba en ese laberinto, junto al ruido de pisadas apresuradas que hacían eco con los muros.

El cielo estaba a punto de oscurecer y Minho y yo todavía nos encontrábamos dentro del laberinto. Nos habíamos adentrado mucho en el que se nos hizo más largo el trayecto de regreso.

Necesitábamos volver ya.

Hasta que luego de giro tras giro nos encontrábamos en el corredor que daba a la entrada al área.

"¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate!" Gritó Minho delante de mí. Yo asentí la cabeza, ignorando el hecho que por el momento no podía verme. Mi garganta estaba seca y mi respiración agitada. Parecía que mi corazón saltaría de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Estaba cansada, quería tirarme al piso y descansar pero pensar que en cualquier momento empezarían a cerrar las puertas hacía que me olvidara del dolor de mis pies.

Hasta que, de hecho, empezaron a cerrarse.

"MIERDA, CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO BENDITO LARCHO!" Grito Minho.

El trayecto de donde estábamos hasta la puerta se hizo una eternidad, déjenme decirles.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta. Minho gritaba, yo corría, las puertas se iban cerrando más y más. Ya estando cerca de ella la puerta ce encontraba a un metro de cerrarse.

Como último recurso, Minho y yo nos lanzamos con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta que logramos cruzar justo antes que se cerrara por completo la puerta.

"¡Pensé que no lo harían!" Grito una voz ya conocida.

Voltee la cabeza hacía un lado y vi a Newt con el rostro medio pálido pero con una larga sonrisa adornando su rostro, parecía aliviado. Yo asentí mi cabeza y le sonreí. Luego me tiré de espaldas al piso y cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente y agradeciendo a los cielos que llegamos a tiempo.

"Juro que yo también pensé que no la contábamos." Dijo Minho, entre jadeos.

"Son los últimos en llegar. Todos ya se han bañado e ido a comer. Varios de nosotros estábamos preocupados de que todavía no llegaban, Algunos hasta pensaron que se habían cruzado con un penitente." levante los parpados para ver a Newt justo rodando los ojos por lo último dicho. Yo me sonreí." Bueno, ya levántense y hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Deben de estar con hambre." Dijo, dando una ligera patada al pie de Minho.

Minho le rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. "Pues, yo me muero de hambre. Así que me iré a comer lo que Sartén haya preparado. ¿Tú que vas a hacer?" Dijo dirigiéndose a mí. Me senté y señale con mi dedo los baños. Quería bañarme antes que todo, aprovechando que todos se encontraban comiendo y nadie me interrumpiría.

"Si, de verdad necesitas un baño con urgencia." Dijo Minho, mientras se tapaba la nariz. Newt río y fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar "¡No vayas a demorar, que de ahí no encontrarás nada para comer!" escuche a Newt gritar.

Me dirigí hacía donde dormíamos a tomar una moda de ropa limpia y luego fui en dirección a los baños. Siempre en el camino saludando a los demás con los que me cruzara. Cuando llegué allí, cerré con todas las puertas y me fui a la ducha que se encontraba al final de la fila. Sabía que con cerrar las puertas era suficiente, no había necesidad de poner seguro ya que cuando normalmente los chicos que entraban al baño solo entraban a orinar por un segundo y se iban rápidamente, no se acercaban a las duchas.

Me quité la ropa y la puse a un lado donde el agua no llegara a mojarla y fui a abrir la llave de la ducha. El agua, como siempre fría, me ayudaba a refrescarme bastante después de un día tan largo.

Comencé a masajearme el cuero cabelludo y luego procedí a frotarme el jabón en mi cara y cuerpo.

Hasta que me detuve en seco al escuchar una voz fuera del área de las duchas.

"Hey garlopo, ¿todavía te estás bañando..?" La perilla empezó a moverse.

Rápidamente giré para tomar mi ropa, pero antes de que lo hiciera la puerta se abrió.

Lentamente moví mi cabeza hacía la puerta, y sentí un miedo tremendo a ver a Minho ahí parado, con un rostro de terror al verme como me encontraba. Sus ojos trazaron cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde mis pies hasta que llego a mi rostro, donde cruzamos miradas y el giro, tapándose los ojos.

"¿E-eres una chica?" Lo escuche susurrar. Cerré la llave de la ducha y traté de secarme lo más rápido que pude, mientras me ponía la ropa encima lo escuchaba seguir hablando "Obviamente eres una chica, si no, no lucirías así." sonó más a que estaba hablando con el mismo. Cuando ya estuve lista me acerque a él lentamente y tome su hombro. Al segundo que lo toqué el inmediatamente se movió y sacó mi mano. Volteó a mirarme y se veía bastante molesto.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Alby tiene que saber de esto. ¿Cómo pudiste mantenerlo oculto?" Me increpó. Tome su mano y traté de escribir encima de su palma de manera que lo entendiera. -" ¿Qué tal si todos me rechazan después de esto? ¿Qué pasaría si Alby me expulsa del Área y me condena a pasar el resto de mis días en el laberinto?"- Traté de decirle. "¡Alby no haría algo como eso!" Me respondió con furia. Le rodé los ojos y seguí escribiendo en su mano. -"Pues perdón por sentir miedo al llegar a un lugar en el que no conozco donde todos son hombres y el líder es atemorizante."-

Minho me miró de nuestras manos a mi rostro, su cara mostrando cierto entendimiento y luego cerró los ojos. Soltó un profundo suspiro y me miro nuevamente. "Alby tiene que saber de esto." dijo.

Rendida, asentí la cabeza.

Él ya lo sabía, no había nada que podía hacer.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres golpes en la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Se escuchó un poco bajo del otro lado de la tabla de madera.

"Soy Minho, Garlopo. ¿Ya puedo pasar?" Dijo Minho mientras rodaba los ojos, moviendo un pie un tanto impaciente. El sonido de cosas moviéndose pudo ser escuchado desde donde nos encontrábamos parados y luego un ligero "Pasa" fue dicho, junto con otros murmullos que parecían ser insultos dirigidos al que se encontraba a mi lado.

Minho abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara yo primero. Froté mis manos sudadas por los nervios en mi pantalón y crucé por el marco de la puerta, siendo lo primero que vi a un Alby con un rostro desconcertado sentado al lado de una mesa, con su espalda descansada en el espaldar de su asiento y sus piernas cruzadas. Sus ojos se posaron en mí por unos segundos y luego los dirigió a Minho, quien ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de él y se encontraba envolviéndole la mirada.

"Ésta bien, "dijo cuidadosamente "¿Qué hizo ahora el Larcho para que lo trajeras aquí?"

Minho me miró por un segundo y luego me tomó del hombro, acercándonos hacía donde estaba Alby. Él solo levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada, esperando a que el corredor hablara.

"Alby, Alex es una chica." Dijo serio. Alby se mostró sorprendido por un minuto hasta que empezó a reírse.

"Vamos Minho, No estoy para bromas-" continuó hasta que vio que Minho no había cambiado de rostro. "-es en serio?" dijo, luego me miró a mí y su cara se tornó molesta "Es en serio?" dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mí. Yo solo asentí mi cabeza, miré hacia el suelo y luego volví a mirarlo a él. Alby levanto su mano y comenzó a pellizcarse la nariz. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" dijo.

"Ella tenía miedo Alby. Así como todos lo tuvimos cuando recién llegamos." Alby bajo la mano y miró a Minho.

"¿Alguien más sabe de esto?" Le pregunto. Minho me miró a mí y yo negué velozmente con la cabeza. Alby luego se dirigió a ambos "Bien, nadie más debe saber de esto. Si llegara a pasar, estoy seguro que el área se volvería un completo caos. ¿Quién pensaría que llegaría una chica?" Dijo rodando los ojos. "Le informaré a Newt de esto también. Pero repito, nadie más debe saber de esto, ¿entiendes?" dijo completamente serio esta vez. Yo asentí la cabeza. "Tienes que tener absoluto cuidado. Seguirás haciendo tus tareas como siempre, el hecho que seas una chica no cambia nada. Sigues siendo un habitante al igual que todos."

En ese momento sentí que to el peso de la preocupación que estaba sintiendo desde que Minho se enteró de todo, levantarse. Respiré profundamente y no pude evitar mostrarles una sonrisa a Alby y a Minho.

Y en ese momento pensé,

Todo estará bien.


End file.
